


reverie

by frege



Category: Original Work
Genre: Classical Music, Free Verse, Gen, Poetry, narrator - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:42:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 79
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24527827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frege/pseuds/frege
Summary: You taste like Debussy’s arpeggios on my tongue.You go too quickly for me to follow.
Kudos: 2





	reverie

You are a reverie. You are nascent dreaming  
which takes place in memories I have forged of you,  
in desire enough to melt tungsten and carbon  
but not even enough to warm you,  
though you seem to take great pleasure in watching me try.  
And I seem to take great pleasure in reaching out to you,  
trying to hold water between my fingers.  
You taste like Debussy’s arpeggios on my tongue.  
You go too quickly for me to follow.


End file.
